puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Puppet Grams
Puppet Grams was an event on the Sage Ocean. During the event people could buy Puppet Grams that had funny limericks on them to give to people and have them read to someone of their choice. The Puppet Grams cost 5,000 PoE and 10,000 PoE for a Ventrilo channel Puppet Gram. All the money raised during this event went towards designing Spaniel's dock. The goal was to raise 500-750k PoE. I was said to have been going great but it is unknown if the goal was ever meet. Info Whether you're celebrating a birthday, need something to turn that frown upside down, want to express your love to a mate, or have just conquered every goal in the game and are definitely in need of entertainment, Puppet Grams are here for you! We've got some of the best limerick writers and unmatched outfits on Sage, and we know you'll just love us to pieces! Also, all proceeds from Puppet Grams will go directly to the SAD (Spaniel Association of Docktarts) desire to charm up Spaniel Island! Back to the topic! Puppet Grams are similar to an in-game singing telegram. We handcraft every limerick and personally deliver them to your place of being, be it a shack, villa, townhouse, alley way, dock circle, and or even a vessel! Once our delivery persons stalk your online and offline cycles, find the quickest route to your destination, and warn you of impending poetic attack, we recite your requested limerick in front of whatever audience you can muster up! We advise that sunglasses we worn by all parties attending, as deliverers of Puppet Grams tend to be brightly dressed. Special Offer Get your limerick delivered on your local Ventrilo channel! From the insane people who will later regret this... Imagine, the joy of having Tilinka or Evening preform your specialized limerick live and in person while you and your friends have a good laugh at one of us in your crew chat! This is a special offer, and the delivery for these grams may possibly take longer than the regular grams. The cost for the special Ventrilo Puppet Grams will be 10,000 PoE per gram. If you wish to commission this special type of gram, please fill out the below entry form. More * The Puppet Grams are limerick-style 10 line poems. * Puppet Grams will be sold at a price of 5,000 PoE per gram. * We will attempt to send a Puppet Grams to every party that orders. In the unfortunate case that in the time we will be delivering the grams we cannot catch the recipient online, we will issue refunds to the person who ordered the gram. * We ask that you send the required payment to either Tilinka or Evening in-game before your Puppet Grams can be delivered. * This is a Sage only event, we ask that all payments are made in PoE on the Sage Ocean and deliveries will only be made on Sage. * Our in-game delivery Puppets will be alts of members of SAD, so you may not recognize their names. * If you have any questions concerning the Puppet Grams, please post here so the answer can be given in public. If you have a specific question regarding your order, please ask in the PM you send with the order form. Order Form * Your Character on Sage: * Your Approximate Playing Times: * Name of Person Receiving Puppet-Gram on Sage: * Approximate Time Recipient is Online: * Type of Gram/Occasion: I would like a gram to express… * Questions/Comments: Category:In-game events